His Secret
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Bryan was shocked. Did Hilary really get past his icy walls? Has she melted his heart...? Or are their more secrets behind the stoic blader? BrXHil Implied TalXKai


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...

This story takes place after G-Rev. Yeah I know that Tyson's teams' name was BBA Revolution (I think), but I like the Bladebreakers better. The Bladebreakers are the Bladebreakers from V-Force. Kai, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Rei, and Kenny.

XXX

(Bryan's P.O.V)

I was shocked. No one had ever been able to get past my cold exterior, at least before she came along. When I saw her for the first time, standing alongside the Bladebreakers, I thought she was just some ordinary tag-along, fan-girl, but when I saw how she was able to melt the ice around Kai's heart, I knew she was special.

The 2008 BBA World Championship took place in the United States. Mr. Dickinson rented a winter lodge in Colorado for the Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion, White Tiger X, PPB All-stars, F-Dynasty, Team Psychic, the Saint Shields, and the Bladebreakers.

The girls shared one suite, while the other teams had their own suites. Everyone mainly hung out in the lounge. It was home to 3 couches in front of a hearth and there were beyblade dishes located all over the room. The first night we arrived the girls sat on the ground playing scrabble. All the guys were scattered, some absorbed in beyblade battles and other just talking.

"Hil your turn," Mariah said from the ground. Since there were 7 girls, Hilary was the only one without a partner.

"Hmm," She said looking at her letters. I got up and walked by, going to the bathroom, stealing a glance at her letters.

"Lust," I said only loud enough so that she could hear me.

"What?" She asked quickly as she turned to me. I nodded to her letters

"L-U-S-T," I spelled.

"Oh," She said picking up the letters and putting them on the board.

'What was that?' I questioned myself. 'Did I detect a hint of disappointment in her voice?' I smirked to myself as I walked to the bathroom.

I was on my way back to the lounge when suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from outside. Glancing out the window, I saw most of the crew outside playing in the snow. Some built snow men while others were making snow angels. A certain brunette caught my eye. She wore a maroon hat and scarf and was currently occupied in a snowball fight with the other members of the Bladebreakers. My eyes filled with jealousy. I quickly grabbed my coat and headed outside.

It didn't take long to relocate her. A boy with blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail had his arms wrapped around her and was trying to push her into the snow. Grins adorned both their faces. 'Tyson,' I thought with a grimace as I stomped over. 'How dare he touch my girl!' I thought angrily. I stopped mid-way to the couple. 'Wait. Since when was Hilary my girl?' I sighed. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just stomp over and pull her away. I scowled and retreated back to the warmth housed inside the lodge.

XXX

After a few hours, people started to reenter the lodge. They all were covered in snow and ice and many were shivering. I noticed Tyson wrap his coat around Hilary. She smiled at him. That smile wore down all my resolve. Tonight Hilary was going to be mine.

After everyone had either changed or taken a shower, I was preparing to leave the room, when Tala's voice entered my thoughts. "Meeting Hilary?" He asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"No," I said bitterly. 'Damnit,' I thought. 'Knows me too well.'

"Yeah sure," He said as he stood up and made his way over. "Be careful Bry. She's only sixteen," He said, his voice suddenly serious. I rolled my eyes as his were still sparkling with hidden laughter.

"Oh yeah and you're one to be talking," I said as I rolled my eyes and left the room.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. "Coming!" A voice called from the other side of the door. My being filled with anticipation. The door swung open. I opened my mouth to speak, then stopped. Salima stood there, staring expectantly.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Is Hilary here?" I asked.

"No," She answered. "She's downstairs." I nodded and turned to walk to the lounge. The door closed.

I walked into the lounge and glanced around. She was nowhere to be found. 'Where is she…?' After racking my brains for a few minutes, I couldn't think of anywhere she might be.

Slowly, I turned back down the hallway, my step a little slower. As I walked by the kitchen, a rattle interrupted my thoughts. Stealthily, I glanced inside to see Hilary taking a tea kettle off the stove. I slipped inside. Suddenly, she cursed and dropped the kettle onto the counter. Luckily, it didn't tip. I glanced at her hand. There was a small pink burn on her hand directly beneath her thumb. I moved from my spot in the shadows and made my way towards where her small frame stood near the sink. From behind, I gently took a hold of her wrist. She jumped and turned to look at me. I turned the knob on the sink, and then put her hand underneath the flowing water. She flinched, then relaxed. After a second I pulled her hand toward me and examined it.

"I think you'll live," I said with a smile. She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked,

"I've never seen you smile," She said softly. "You look nicer when you do." I grimaced.

'What do you think I am? Some kind of monster?" I offered. She laughed.

"No, I think you're sweet," She said as she leaned against my chest. A warm feeling engulfed me and I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. Just then, the door started to open. We jumped apart and I sunk back into the shadows.

"Hil, you have got to come see this battle between Lee and Michael," Mariah's voice echoed into the kitchen.

"Sure," She said with a small smile. Quickly she walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of tea. Then, she followed Mariah into the hall.

"Damn," I muttered.

XXX

(Bryan's P.O.V.)

Later that night, everyone stood around the fire place. I was leaning against the wall, watching everyone. I stared at Hilary as she laughed with the other girls. I caught her eye. I nodded towards the stairs that led to the dorms and walked up them. She excused herself and went up them too.

"Bryan?" She called into the darkness when she got to the top. The hallway was shrouded in darkness and all I could see was the outline of her body. A grin covered my face. As quietly as I could, I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped.

"Bryan?" She asked quietly. I nudged at her warm neck and ran my arms up and down her sides. She tensed up. I put my tongue on her skin, running it around in slow circles. She tensed even more.

Suddenly, a sound reached our ears. Someone was coming up the stairs! Hilary started to panic. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby closet. Her breathing began to become labored as the light to the hallway was turned on. "Oh God, they know we're in here. They're gonna-" I cut her off with a deep kiss. Her eyes widened, then slowly closed. My arms snaked around her waist and she threw her arms around my neck.

We were so involved in each other we didn't hear the door open until someone gasped. We broke apart to see Mariah and Rei standing there. Mariah looked surprised and Rei looked amused. We jumped apart blushing profusely. Mariah's hair was messed up and from the look of the both of them, they probably wanted to use the closet for the same purpose.

"Um…" Rei started.

"This never happened," I stated. They nodded and closed the closet door.

"Behave Hil!" I heard Rei call. I smirked and leaned in again.

"Wait," She said as she pushed me away. I scowled.

"What?" I asked angrily. She shrunk away. "Sorry," I said quickly. She looked down.

"Don't you care if someone else walks in?"

"No," I answered simply as I leaned in again.

"Wait," She said as she pushed me away again.

"What now?" I asked.

"I care," She said quietly. I sighed.

"If you say so." I kissed her lightly and opened the door. No one was in the hallway. I dragged her out of the closet and into my room, down the hall. I locked the door. For a moment, we just stood there looking at each other. I touched her hair and leaned in. Our lips were about to touch...

"What if Tala comes in?" She asked quietly. I groaned.

"Are you stalling?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just-"

"Tala stays in Kai's room every night," I said.

"But Kai's not on your team-oh," She said looking away blushing. I don't know why but for some reason she looked even more irresistible like that. I cupped her face in my hands and played with the stray strands of hair hanging around her face. Slowly I leaned in and kissed her, lightly at first, then deeper. My hands went from around her waist to up her shirt, unsnapping her bra strap. Her arms went up my neck and into my hair.

I slipped my hands out of her shirt and rested them on her butt. I kissed her even deeper and squeezed gently. We broke apart, foreheads resting upon one another.

"You're amazing," I whispered quietly. She smiled widely and kissed me again.

The End

How'd you like it?


End file.
